En un 17 de agosto
by Princess Soccer
Summary: El festejo secreto del onomastico del Tigre, sorpresa de quien menos lo esperaba.


**Fanfic: En un 17 de agosto.**

El chico moreno corría por la calle llevando sus periódicos bajo el brazo, la pelota de soccer a sus pies; la mañana de ese especial día estaba particularmente fresca debido al viento.

- "creo que quizás lloverá más tarde..." -pensó el Tigre mientras daba la vuelta a la esquina de la cuadra mirando al cielo nublado- "diablos! y no traje mi..."

No pudo continuar con su pensar, por analizar el estado del cielo no se fijó al dar vuelta a la esquina, chocó de frente con alguien. Ambos balones colisionaron.

_********1 hora antes**************************_

_La jovencita castaña salía a hurtadillas de su casa, sostenía sus tenis en sus manos para intentar hacer el menor ruido sobre la vieja madera del piso del pasillo. Aun así, esta rechinaba con cada paso, por lo que se dedicó a dar pasos pausados, intentando llegar a la sala. Los sonoros ronquidos de su padre durmiendo la resaca, le auxiliaron al arribar a la misma, solo restaba abrir la puerta y huir. _

_- Narda... -la voz de su hermanito menor a su espalda, la congelaron de la sorpresa-_

_- shhhh! -le indicó colocando su dedo en su boca- Kenshi... -susurró- despertarás a papá... o a Kotaro..._

_- lo siento... -respondió en voz baja también- saldrás? -le cuestionó con ojos entristecidos-_

_- si... -le acarició el rostro a su hermanito- pero regresaré en la tarde... -prometió- el desayuno ya está en la mesa... -continuó abriendo la puerta corrediza- nos vemos, Ken-chan... -se despidió-_

_El pequeño solo suspiró, pero decidió dirigirse a la cocina._

_Al salir a la calle, la jovencita ojigris tomó su teléfono celular y marcó con rapidez. _

_- Sawada... hola, buenos días... -sonrió- si, ya voy para Saitama... si... llegaré como en una hora... si... nos vemos... –colgó y apresuró sus pasos-_

El delantero moreno solo se tambaleó un poco al sentir el empuje de la persona con la que chocó, se sostuvo presuroso de la pared. Ubicó preocupado su balón de soccer en la semiabierta alcantarilla de la calle.

- oye! -se molestó- fíjate por donde... -su mirada felina descubrió a la chica castaña tirada en el suelo- Yurama?!

- auch! -se quejó desde el suelo- Hyuga! ¬¬ eres un idiota! -se sobó su trasero-

- aaaah! -suspira mientras decide auxiliarla a levantarse- qué haces aquí, niña? -le cuestiona fastidiado, aunque se imaginaba la razón-

- vengo a ver a Sawada... -le responde con rapidez negándose a ser auxiliada, y busca con sus orbes grises su mochila y su balón- y ya me voy o se me hará tarde... -anexa-

- a Takeshi? -cuestiona confundido- por qué?

- no tengo tiempo, Kojiro... -emitió con un dejo de molestia- nos veremos la próxima semana en el colegio... -al intentar dar un paso, su rostro forma una mueca de dolor- ouch! -lanza y cae nuevamente al suelo-

- Narda! -se preocupa- te lastimaste? –le cuestiona-

- no... solo me encanta estar en el suelo, Hyuga... -responde con sarcasmo- diablos! creo que es mi tobillo... -asegura-

- aaah! –suspira con fastidio- bien, déjame ver... -se coloca en cuclillas frente a la chica para verificar el posible daño en su pie-

La jovencita ojigris deliberadamente coloca su mano en su cuello moreno, aquello sorprende en demasía al Tigre, este se sonroja y se aleja mientras la mira con ojos de alarma.

- tranquilo... -lo mira con cara de fastidio- solo tenías mal acomodado el cuello de la camisa... -se reincorpora con dificultad- creo que ya casi no me duele y como te dije… llevo prisa... -se acerca a su balón cojeando- nos vemos, adiós Hyuga ... -la chica continua su camino-

El Tigre la ve alejarse por la siguiente calle, frunce el entrecejo, no es que deseara que ella recordara que día era hoy, es solo que daba por hecho que lo sabía, pero por lo visto se había equivocado. Bufó con fastidio y decidió al igual que la fémina continuar su trayecto.

************Casa de Takeshi Sawada***************

Los dos chicos del Toho se encuentran en la sala de la casa del pequeño delantero.

- yo digo que se va a molestar... -afirma el portero de cabello alborotado-

- no lo hará... -le responde el menor- el año pasado logró evadirnos, pero este no pasará... -asegura-

- lo dices muy convencido, enano... -cruza sus brazos- dime, acaso ya tienes un plan...

- si... -sonríe triunfal- y no fallará! te lo aseguro, Ken... -suena el timbre de la entrada-

- pues más te vale, enano... -le advierte- te di la mitad de mis ahorros... -el chico se aleja a abrir la puerta-

La jovencita castaña ingresa al lado del menor, platicaban amenamente hasta que llegaron a la sala.

- Yurama?! -se sorprende al verla el portero del Toho-

- no... soy la mujer maravilla... -lanza con sarcasmo- claro que soy yo... "pelos de estopa"... -le agrede-

- oye! -se pone fúrico- ya te dije que no me digas así, niña!

- oigan! ya basta! -les grita el pequeño delantero- debemos ponernos de acuerdo... -aconseja- ya en la fiesta podrán pelear todo lo que gusten... -invita con la mirada a la chica a sentarse- dime Narda... lo encontraste? -cuestiona-

- si... lo vi desde el mirador... -menciona- después todo fue pan comido... -sonríe- solo espero que no se haya dado cuenta...

- que bien, entonces déjame encenderlo... -el chico extrae un aparato de su cajita-

- qué… qué es eso, Takeshi? -cuestiona el guardameta-

- es un GPS... qué acaso nunca habías visto uno, "greñas"? -le responde burlona la chica-

- si sé que es, mocosa... -se sonroja- a lo que me refiero es para que lo quie... -se detiene- no... no es verdad! -se pone de pie de golpe- le pusieron algo a Hyuga!

Ambos chicos miran sorprendidos al portero que se encuentra de pie intentando en vano controlar su respiración.

- si... -responden quedamente la jovencita ojigris y el chico de ojos oscuros-

- queeeee?! -escandaliza- eso debe ser un delito! -lanza- Kojiro no es un... no es un perro! o un gato! para que le pongan un collar con chip!

- Ken tranquilízate... -explica el menor- es solo por hoy... -sonríe- además solo así sabremos en donde está...

El portero derrotado se deja caer nuevamente en el sillón.

- Hyuga, nos matará... -lanza el guardameta- eso es un hecho...

- pues nos matará después de su fiesta de cumpleaños... -sonríe aun más el jovencito delantero y la castaña lo apoya.

El Tigre Hyuga regresó a su casa, pero la encontró vacía; aquello no le extrañó mucho, su madre solía salir a hacer las entregas de sus pedidos de costura ese día de la semana y se llevaba a sus hermanos menores con ella, pero la verdad es que no pensó que lo haría también "este día". Encontró la nota sobre la mesa: "Kojiro, salimos al centro de la ciudad, regresaremos en la tarde. Desayuna. Te quiere, mamá".

- aaah! bien... -lanza en un suspiro y decide sentarse a desayunar, su estómago se lo exigía- "creo que lo mejor será no estar en casa..." -planea- "buscaré un lugar tranquilo en el parque para entrenar..."

El Tigre Hyuga no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, todos los espacios del parque estaban ocupados por pequeños niños que jugaban con numerosos balones inflables.

- demonios... -masculló- mejor me voy... -después de que se retiró emergió la jovencita castaña de entre los arbustos, sacó su celular y marcó-

- Moon10 a Base... cambio... -lanza-

- Base a Moon10... dónde está el Tigre?... -la voz de Sawada se escucha al otro lado de la línea-

- el Tigre salió hace dos minutos del parque deportivo... -responde- cuál es su ruta ahora? -cuestiona-

- hummm... -analiza el GPS- Base a Moon10... el Tigre al parecer se dirige ahora a las canchas bajo el puente, en seguida te digo como puedes llegar antes...

- bien... -sonríe maliciosamente la jovencita castaña-

Hyuga llegó a la cancha de soccer, unos chicos jugaban amenamente bajo el puente, pensó en la posibilidad de retarlos, se acercaba decidido cuando una pequeña se le aproximó primero.

- hola... -le saludó muy cordial-

- eh... hola... -se extrañó por la actitud de la niña que a su parecer contaba con la misma edad que su hermana menor-

- que bonito balón tienes... -lanza la pequeña mientras señala el esférico a sus pies-

- gracias... -se sorprende por el comentario de la menor-

- me lo regalas? -le cuestiona y el moreno se asusta-

- no... lo siento, no puedo! -le grita y lo recoge de sus pies, pero la niña lo toma de manera repentina-

- me gusta y me lo quedaré... -el japonés frunce el entrecejo y toma a la niña del brazo, esta arroja el balón lejos y comienza a gritar-

- hermanooo! hermanoooooo! este chico me quiere robar! -los jóvenes que jugaban voltean y visualizan la escena, Hyuga sosteniendo a la menor del brazo.

- oye tú, pervertido! deja a mi hermanita! -el japonés no sabe qué hacer-

Hyuga camina cabizbajo y molesto, no era un día que deseara recordar, le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas extrañas en su cumpleaños. Unos niños jugaban en todas las canchas del parque, una pequeña lo acosó y después lo acusó de quererla robar, una chica de escasa ropa pretendía abordarlo y llevárselo con ella, un policía le indicó que no podía acceder a unas canchas públicas de la colonia norte, una anciana lo había golpeado con su sombrilla porque juraba que él había herido a su gato con su balón y ahora empezaba a llover a cántaros. Estaba derrotado, mejor regresaría a su casa, lo más seguro es que su madre estaría ya ahí con sus hermanos, y por supuesto una torta de cumpleaños.

El Tigre abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no había nadie en su casa. Solo una nota de que su madre había vuelto, pero de nuevo había salido con sus hermanos de urgencia, era acaso una broma, y su... y su... cumpleaños. Se dejó caer de golpe en el sillón de la sala.

- auch! -algo le molestó en el cuello cuando se recostó en el brazo del mueble- que diablos… será la etiqueta? -cuestionó y decidió quitársela para verificarlo-

Ante los cuestionantes ojos del Tigre, brilló una especie de chip... El sonido de su celular abandonado en su cuarto lo hizo saltar de la sorpresa, caminó hacia su pieza para contestar.

- hola, Capitán! -la voz del pequeño Sawada se escuchó- disculpe, necesito un favor... -pide- no comprendo muy bien los ejercicios de matemáticas de mi curso, no sé si usted tendrá los suyos del año pasado...

- si... si los tengo... -responde serio, parecía que hasta Sawada lo había olvidado-

- qué bien!... -se escucha muy feliz- en un rato voy a su casa por ellos... -menciona-

- no... no es necesario... -enfatiza- yo te los llevo, Sawada... -cuelga-

- ya está... -exclama con la V de la victoria en sus dedos- viene para acá...

- no puedo creerlo! -lanza el portero-

- bien, vamos chicos! -ordena la castaña al resto de la tropa- a acomodar lo que falta!

El Tigre llegó presuroso a la casa de Sawada, sacudió su rompevientos para quitarle el exceso de agua, no deseaba dejar un vertedero en el piso del hogar de su amigo, en verdad que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte. Tocó el timbre, pero nadie salió a abrirle después de pasados unos minutos; aquello lo extrañó, para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió lentamente, pero la oscuridad del interior le dio mala espina. El delantero moreno ya había tenido suficiente con tantos eventos extraños en su día.

- Sawada!... -le llamó a su compañero de equipo al ingresar- Takeshi, estás a... -no pudo continuar, la luz se encendió de golpe-

- Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán! -la mayoría de sus compañeros del Toho estaban ahí, incluso su familia y amigos más cercanos-

- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo... -su madre fue la primera en abrazarlo, besarlo y entregarle su obsequio-

- gracias, mamá... -emitió sonrojado levemente-

- feliz cumpleaños, hermano! -sus tres hermanitos corrieron a abrazarlo, el Tigre solo se inclinó un poco, recibió más obsequios de su parte-

- gracias, pequeños diablos... -sonrió divertido-

- Capitán... -la voz del menor atrajo la felina mirada- yo… -le extendió un presente- Feliz cumpleaños, Hyuga!...

- gracias, Sawada... –tomó el obsequio y colocó su mano en su hombro-

- Capitán... -ahora la voz del portero de cabello alborotado le llamó- Feliz cumpleaños, Kojiro... -colocó su otra mano en el hombro de su otro mejor amigo-

- Gracias, chicos... -les dijo con una leve sonrisa-

- hey! Yurama! -el grito de otro joven al fondo de la sala llamó su atención- ya trae el pastel!

Para sorpresa del delantero moreno, la jovencita castaña apareció junto a su madre llevando la tarta de cumpleaños con forma de cancha de soccer. Sobre el pastel la vela era en forma de Tigre. El delantero japonés solo pudo suspirar y acercarse, ya sabía lo que debía hacer para que aquello acabase lo más pronto posible.

Todos comenzaron a divertirse amenamente, la música sonaba, Yurama y Wakashimazu discutían como siempre lo hacían en el Toho, Sawada no se le despegaba a Hyuga por ningún motivo, sus hermanitos corrían por toda la casa de Takeshi haciendo destrozos, la sra. Hyuga se desvivía por atender en lo que deseaban comer y beber a los jóvenes amigos de su primogénito.

- y bien, dime Takeshi... -le habla el Tigre- cómo lo hicieron? -le cuestionó con el seño fruncido-

- eh!... a qué se refiere, Capitán? -finge demencia, ambos chicos que discutían cerca dejan de hacerlo-

- casi podría jurar, que me orillaron a todo esto... -emite con tono molesto- pero, lo más seguro es que fue con ayuda de "algo"... -le ofrece el "algo" en la mano del menor-

El chip cae de la mano morena a la mano del jovencito Sawada, el pequeño delantero se pone de mil colores.

- ca... capitán... yo... -teme su reacción-

- no estoy enojado... -le explica y le vuelve el alma al cuerpo al menor- solo deseo saber, cómo diablos llegó ahí?

- bu... bueno... -no sabe si decirle, Hyuga no había llevado una relación muy cordial con la castaña desde su ingreso al Toho, si ella discutía con Ken por diversión, las discusiones que llegaba a tener con el delantero moreno eran en verdad terribles, aun así se consideraban "buenos compañeros"-

- fue acaso mi madre? -cuestiona- o alguno de mis hermanos?... -Takeshi, mira hacia el resto de sus amigos, la chica castaña ya no está-

- Ken! -se pone de pie de golpe- en dónde está, Yurama? -cuestiona al portero-

- eh?! -el portero voltea a todos lados- es… estaba aquí hace unos momentos...

El Tigre se pone de pie y se excusa con la mención de pasar al baño, pero no lo hace, se dirige sigilosamente a la salida posterior de la casa de Sawada.

- ya sé que estás aquí... -emite el Tigre a la soledad del jardín-

- entonces no vale la pena esconderme... -sale tras el chico, sorprendiéndolo- qué sucede, "Capitán"? te asusté?... -pasa al lado del delantero moreno sonriendo-

- Yurama, dime... fue en la mañana, verdad? -le cuestiona directamente- cuando tú...

- si... -le responde quedamente- pero no te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer, Hyuga... -lanza con fastidio- lo hice solo porque Sawada me lo suplicó mucho... -se aleja hacia el jardín húmedo por la lluvia que ya ha dejado de caer- necesitaba a "alguien" que no pareciera sospechoso y que no le importara tu cumpleaños... -el Tigre japonés la observa con molestia y ella sonríe triunfante- bien, ahora si... ya debo irme... -se coloca su mochila en su espalda mientras se aleja por la puerta posterior del jardín de la casa de Sawada, el balón de soccer da brincos erráticos debido al agua acumulada sobre el césped- me despides de Takeshi... -Hyuga la ve alejarse, pero la chica se detiene un momento y gira su mochila hacia el frente, la abre para extraer algo- ah! y Feliz Cumpleaños, Kojiro!... -le arroja un paquete y el Tigre por un segundo deseó tener las habilidades de su compañero Ken, ya que el envoltorio jugueteó en sus manos antes de poder sostenerlo con firmeza-

El Tigre pensaba decirle unos cuantos reclamos a la chica, pero para cuando alzó la mirada, la jovencita había desaparecido.

- como siempre... -musitó el delantero moreno-

Finalmente el nipón no pudo con la curiosidad, abrió el aplastado paquete. Una mochila deportiva en color azul oscuro se dejó ver, la reconoció en el acto, era aquella mochila que no podía dejar de mirar en el paseo que hizo el club de soccer del Toho por el centro comercial de Tokio. Recordó que las chicas del equipo femenil también habían asistido a los juegos amistosos, seguramente la castaña lo había observado admirarla. Sonrió levemente, por lo visto las palabras de la ojigris habían sido mentira. El sonido de un florero rompiéndose dentro de la casa y el grito angustioso de Sawada, lo ayudaron a decidir regresar dentro. No lo podía negar, después de todo había sido un buen cumpleaños.


End file.
